Triple H
Triple H (mit bürgerlichem Namen Paul Michael Levesque) ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte 'Hunter and Cena' Im Team mit John Cena konnte sich Triple H zeitweise die Tag Team Titles sichern. Hierfür besiegten sie den zeitweise alleinigen Tag Team Champion Mason Ryan. Später verloren sie die Tag Team Titles jedoch an Kevin Nash und Shawn Michaels. Einige Monate später konnte sich Triple H noch den Hardcore Title von Sheamus sichern und somit den längsten jemals amtierenden Hardcore Champion entthronen. Nach ein paar Tagen musste er sich aber Big Show geschlagen geben und verlor somit diesen Titel wieder. Kurze Zeit später wurden dann John Cena und Triple H vom Wolfpac MC aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Seit dem trat Triple H nicht mehr in den Shows der WGL auf. 'It's time to play the Game!' Wochenlang hielten sich Gerüchte über das mögliche Comeback von Triple H, der immer wieder mit Anonymous in Verbindung gebracht wurde. Grund dafür war CM Punk, dessen Verhalten, als maskierter, zu der Zeit dem Triple H's sehr ähnelte. Zum Beispiel verwendete er immer wieder den Satz Game Over und griff unter anderem seine Gegner mit einem Sledgehammer an. Bei Wrestlemania 29 zeigte CM Punk nach dem Match gegen Kevin Nash, als maskierter Anon, den Pedigree wodurch er das WGL-Universe zusätzlich täuschte und die Überraschung groß war, als er sich nach dem Pedigree demaskierte und eben CM Punk hervor kam. Beim darauffolgenden Raw beleidigte CM Punk, Triple H verbal und attackierte nachdem er sein Match gegen Shawn Michaels gewonnen hatte, diesen noch mit dem Anaconda Vise. Dies führte dazu, dass es das Comeback von Triple H gab und der King of Kings, zur Freude der Fans, seinem alten Freund zur Hilfe eeilte. Bei Raw #50 attackierte Punk, Triple H von hinten, indem er sich durchs Publikum zum Ring schlich, nachdem Triple H, CM Punk dazu aufgefordert hatte sich ihm zu stellen. Die Fehde der beiden erreichte dann seinen nächsten Höhepunkt bei Backlash 2013. Hier trafen beide in einem Match aufeinander und CM Punk hatte sich für dieses Match Unterstützung zugesichert. John Laurinaitis der vor dem Match Triple H seine Hilfe anbot, welche Triple H jedoch aus Misstrauen ablehnte, kam während des Matches zum Ring und gab CM Punk einen Schlagring. Durch einen Schlag mit jenem Schlagring konnte sich Punk dann gegen Triple H durchsetzen und das Match gewinnen. In der darauffolgenden RAW Ausgabe wurde John Laurinaitis dann als Mastermind und Kopf von Known Justice vorgestellt. Triple H befand sich bei der Ausgabe aufgrund einer leichten Gehirnerschütterung nicht vor Ort, rächte sich aber eine Woche danach indem er CM Punk mit einem Sledgehammer attackierte als dieser von Josh Matthews interviewt wurde. Für No Return sollte es dann zum erneuten Aufeinandertreffen der beiden kommen. CM Punk wurde bei dem Match von seinem Freund Daniel Bryan begleitet, der sich aber während des Matches raushielt und ihn nur verbal unterstützte. Sollte Triple H das Match verlieren, so müsste er beim darauffolgenden RAW die Show kommentieren und Punk sowie Known Justice in jeder erdenklicher Art und Weise loben, wenn er dies nicht tut, wird er suspendiert. Im Falle eines Sieges, müsste CM Punk bei der nächsten RAW Show ein TLC Match gegen Daniel Bryan bestreiten. Im Match konnte sich CM Punk dann durch den Anaconda Vise durchsetzen und somit Triple H ein zweites Mal schlagen. Stat-Updates + Finisher Triple H verwendet als Signatures den Spinebuster 5 und den Running Knee Smash . Als Finisher verwendet er den Pedigree 1 und den STO Backbreaker, welcher als Game Over betitelt wird. Es wurde kein Status Update gekauft, weshalb sein Overall bei 93 liegt. Privatleben Triple H heißt mit bürgerlichem Namen Paul Michael Levesque und ist am 27.07.1969 in Nashua, New Hampshire geboren. Triple H ist mit Stephanie McMahon verheiratet und hat mit ihr 3 Töchter. Sein Schwiegervater ist der WGL-Chairman Vince McMahon, seine Schwiegermutter Linda McMahon und sein Schwager Shane McMahon. Privat ist er mit den WGL-Superstars Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels, sowie Scott Hall und Sean Waltman befreundet. Gossip *In den Shows von Stephanie McMahon getrennt *Wie geht es mit Triple H weiter? * Newsflash Errungene Erfolge * 1x Hardcore Title * 1x Tag Team Titles (mit John Cena) Eigenschaften Kategorie:Superstars